Broken Yet Fixed
by Katherine O'Hara
Summary: After Jenna's heartbreaking death and the news that Klaus survived, Elena brakes. Even the last family she has left know there is nothing they can do to help her. But as always, her two favorite Salvatore brothers are there to pick up the pieces for the girl they love. Cute one shot.


**Summary:** After Jenna's heartbreaking death and the news that Klaus survived, Elena brakes. Even the last family she has left know there is nothing they can do to help her. But as always, her two favorite Salvatore brothers are there to pick up the pieces for the girl they love. A cute one-shot where Damon and Stefan take care of a distraught Elena after a traumatizing ordeal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries. Sad but true :(

**A/N: A one shot. Simply an adorable fluff and comfort ****fic. Set 02x21 - _As I Lay Dying_. Hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

**Broken Yet Fixed**

She was dead. He just knew it. He saw her lying on the ground after Klaus had sucked every last drop of blood out of her. She'd come back as a vampire and hate him forever, but he knew he couldn't dwell on that now. She needed him. He went over to her limp body and scooped her up while looking sadly at the stake riven through Jenna's body. He knew it would kill Elena when she woke up and remembered, but they would cross that bridge when they reached it. She was strong and she had people who loved her to help her get through it. He rushed her prone form over to where Stefan was lying with a stake sticking out his back. Quickly pulling it out while Stefan groaned in pain.

"Get her out of here." Stefan rasped.

"What about you? I'm just supposed to leave you here for dead?" Damon demanded.

"He doesn't want me dead or he would have already killed me. I'm not leaving till he's dead. Just take her and go."

Without pausing Damon quickly scooped her up and rushed her to the abandoned witch ground, placing her on the tattered couch. After a few minutes of everyone waiting with baited breath she began to stir.

"Damon?" she whispered drowsily. Jeremy released a sigh of relief that his sister was alive.

"I'm right here" Damon replied while he caressed her cheek in comfort. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine" she replied confused as to why that was "great even. Physically at least", she said sadly looking at the ground while a tear escaped her cheek.

"Let's get you home" Alaric called over. "Damon will you put her in the car?"

"Of course" he replied as he picked her up like a feather and led her out to the car.

Elena remained quiet the entire ride home as she laid her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

When they pulled up to the house Elena insisted on walking, "Damon I'm fine, seriously".

"No your not" Damon insisted.

"He's right" Alaric added in, "you lost too much blood".

After Damon had set her in the living room, he poured himself and Ric a much needed scotch. Just then Stefan entered the house wearing a defeated look on his face.

"Klaus survived" was the first thing he said.

And with those two words and thirteen letters, Elena's will power keeping her from loosing it and completely breaking down, crumbled. She let out a strangled sob that had both Salvatore brothers at her side in seconds.

"I can't, I can't, I can't" became her mantra as sobs racked her body and she shook her head back and forth.

Jeremy looked on sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do for his big sister. Aunt Jenna's death had not hit him as hard as it had Elena, mostly because Elena blamed herself for her death. As many times as anyone tried to convince her otherwise, he knew she would never truly accept that.

"Why don't you bring her upstairs" Alaric suggested quietly to Stefan.

Elena nodded, still sobbing "I n-need you", then she looked to Damon, "b-both of you".

Everyone froze. Even Damon looked shell-shocked. But then Stefan nodded and looked at Damon telling him with his eyes that he knew this was what she needed and that it was okay. They both took one of her elbows and slowly led her up the stairs and into her room.

"I need aspirin.. and a washcloth" was the first coherent sentence Elena managed.

Stefan immediately headed for the bathroom. Leaving Damon to help Elena over to her desk chair to sit down. Damon didn't realize it at first but Elena had her eyes transfixed on a picture of her, Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric. The family she had always wanted. This broke her all over again, knowing she would never see her Aunt smile again. She unexpectedly collapsed in Damon's arms causing him to fall to the ground. She immediately curled up into a ball in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"Shhh Elena, she's with you. She'll always be with you. It wasn't your fault." He told her sternly while he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "You need to understand that it wasn't your fault."

By then Stefan had reentered and administered the aspirin, wiping her face with the cool washcloth in an attempt to calm her down. Needless to say, it wasn't working. She had officially reached hysterics.

"We need to do something to calm her down" Stefan said desperately.

"Don't you think I know that!" Damon snapped,"but nothings working!"

"What about a bath?" Stefan hesitantly suggested. "It always works for me".

"May as well try" Damon sighed "nothing to loose I suppose".

"Elena can we give you a bath?" Damon asked in a soothing voice.

She nodded once. It was hard to tell because of the sobs shaking her body but they knew they had gotten her consent.

"Can you manage to undress and get in a bathrobe? Or do you need help?" Stefan felt so bad for her. He could tell she was in a really bad place.

"I can't. I need help. I.. I just…" she cried.

"It's okay, shhh, Elena it's okay" Stefan soothed.

He nodded to Damon and they both undressed her as quickly as possible. They both focused on the task at hand. Neither of them taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Elena noticed this and smiled through her tears. She knew they would always be there for her no matter what. Stefan had of course seen her naked when they had slept together, but Damon (to her knowledge at least) had never seen her unclothed. When Damon unbuttoned her bra she didn't even flinch or blush. She trusted him with her life, and she trusted him with her vulnerable body too. He quickly slipped her arms through her silk robe and tied it tight. Damon immediately went to draw the bath while Stefan carried her into the bathroom and set her in the warm bubbly water. She sighed, and for the first time the tears began to lessen. They both sat quietly with her, everyone lost in their own thoughts. About an hour later, Elena had stopped crying and her mascara had dried on her cheeks.

"You ready?" Damon asked, bringing Stefan out of his thoughts. She nodded and he picked her out of the now lukewarm water, wrapping the robe around her once again. He laid her on the bed and pulled a chair up next to her side of the bed while Stefan got into the other side of the bed and spooned her from behind.

She reached her hand out toward Damon and he took it, placing their entwined hands on her pillow next to her head.

She released a contented sigh as Stefan said, "goodnight Elena".

"Goodnight", she replied while looking at Damon implying it was for the both of them.

Within minutes she was out cold.

"Go to sleep", Damon told his brother, "I'll make her dream happy thoughts while you hold her" cracking his first smirk of the night.

"Goodnight Damon" was Stefan's only reply as he too dozed off to sleep.

An hour later, Jeremy walked upstairs and on the way to his room poked his head in to check on Elena. He smiled at the sight he saw. Elena was tucked securely in Stefan's embrace and clinging onto Damon's hand like a lifeline while he dozed in the chair next to her. He realized how much she really needed both of them, and although he didn't like Damon much, he knew he would always be there for his sister no matter what.

"Goodnight Jeremy" Damon drawled, his eyes still closed.

At first Jeremy jumped and then silently chuckled, "goodnight Damon, take care of her".

"You know I will" was Damon's instant reply.

Although Jeremy had already began to walk away he had heard it and whispered "Yeah, I know".


End file.
